Family Unkown
by NANA100
Summary: Faith has always wondered what her birth family was like. She was pretty sure they couldn't be any worse than her foster parents. Now she will find out how charming her family really is. With the help of old enemies turned friends she will face her family and any troubles that may come.
1. Chapter 1

Family Unknown

CHAPTER 1:

The End Is Only the Beginning

Wednesday October 7, 2006 Midday

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing but the plot idea. All characters and rights to the characters are Josh Weldon's and Constance M. Burge.**_

_**Authors Note: **__**Hello I am Nana100 here's a little about me before we get to the story. I'm 20years old, have hazel eyes, and have no experience writing anything but essays. I want to try writhing some fan fiction but like I said it's my first attempt so if I make mistakes I would appreciate you pointing them out so I can fix them.**_

_**Now about the story. The story begins where the TV shows ended though I made it so that the BTV universe ended Three days before the CTV universe ending to allow me time to setup the meeting of the charmed ones and Scooby's along with some other tidbits. I will post the dates above the chapters so you know what day it is and won't be confused. Chapter one and two of BTV will happen on the same day. Part two of chapter one the CTV part and Chapter three of the story will also take place on the same day. Then time will progress from there.**_

**BTV Buffy P.O.V.**

** "**So Buffy what are we going to do?" I looked to Dawn "Well first things first we need to get the wounded to a hospital. Anyone know where the nearest one is?" Willow cleared her throat and said. "Well I took the liberty of looking up the nearest hospital that would fit us all thinking we might need it after today. The nearest hospital is in Hartford." I looked to Willow and congratulated her "Good job Will nice thinking ahead. Ok everyone back on the bus." Everyone started getting on the bus. I was climbing up the stairs when I bumped into Faith. "Hey Faith you okay your moving a little slow there?" Faith turned around and I saw principal wood in the front seat."I'm fine Buffy I'm just trying to get Wood out of the driver's seat so I can drive." I looked at her quizzically and asked. "You know how to drive a bus?" She turned back around "I don't have a driver's license or anything with being in prison and all but yeah I know how to drive a bus." Faith replied sarcastically. Then she asked Vi to come help her move principal wood." Hey Vi come help me move Wood to the back." Vi got up and came to help Faith. Vi grabbed Wood under the arms and Faith grabbed his legs. I took the opportunity to get on the bus. I took the seat in the front by the door. Faith came back to the front of the bus and sat in the driver's seat she started the bus and started to drive. I was still a little worried about her driving skills. I guess Dawn could see the worry on my face because she sat down next to me and said "Look at it this way she can't be any worse than you behind the wheel.' I looked at dawn with a fake shocked expression "Hey! So much for sisterly love. Plus I'm not that bad right guy's?" I look around at my friends and they look down. "Am I really that bad?" Dawn laughs "Yes yes you are?" Faith turned around "If you two are done I kinda need to know which way to go." We had arrived at a fork in the road. We looked to Giles who had the map. Giles looked at the map and said "Make a left Faith." Everyone was silent after that. It took about an hour till we got into Hartford, and another ten minutes to reach the hospital. Everything got crazy from there and we were all rushed into different rooms.

**CTV Pipers P.O.V October 9, 2006**

It's the day after the battle with Billy and Christy and Paige, Phoebe, and I are sitting in the conservatory drinking tea. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S FINNALY OVER!" Phoebe yelled. I winced as Phoebe yelled. "Geez Phoebe can you yell any louder?" Phoebe grinned sheepishly "Sorry Piper." I grinned "Its ok I get it I'm glad it's over to. I finally have Leo back and we can start to be the family we've always wanted to be." Paige smiled and said "Were all glad to have Leo back Piper and were happy for you. I'm happy I can finally have a little more time with Henry. Speaking of significant others how are things with Coop? Did you guys get a chance to talk last night?" Paige and I turned to Phoebe who is blushing. "Yeah we talked a little it's weird you know? Knowing that were going to be together before we've even been on are first date. I mean how do I know having this information is not going to make me do something different and screw it up?" Phoebe worried. I took Phoebe's hand and tried to reassure her "It's going to be alright Phoebe just take things slow ok talk get to know each other. Has he asked you out yet?" Phoebe frowned "No he hasn't I think he's still processing the whole Uncle Coop thing to." Paige sighed and said "Give him time Phoeb's I'm sure he'll come around." Phoebe smiled and thanked Paige "Thanks Paige." *Knock Knock* I look towards the front door "I wonder who that is I'm not expecting anyone?" I look at my sisters and they shook their heads indicating that their not expecting anyone either. I get up to go answer the door but Paige stops me. "I'll get it Piper." Paige left to get the door. We heard the door shut and two sets of footsteps coming back. "Look who's here for Phoebe." Paige says as she points to a nervous looking Coop. Coop nodded towered us "Uh hello Phoebe, Piper." I smiled at him "Hello Coop. Why didn't you just flash in?" Coop scratched the back of his head and replied "I didn't want to just pop in on your sister talk." I grinned "So why are you here Coop?" Coop shuffled his feet and looked at Phoebe "I'm here to talk to Phoebe. Would you mind if I borrow her for a minute?" Paige laughed and replied "No we don't mind." Phoebe got up and they walked into the Sitting room.

**Phoebe's POV**

We walked into the sitting room. "So what do you want to talk about Coop?" he took my hands. "I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me tonight. I know this amazing Moroccan place on 31st called Aziza." I grinned _I love Moroccan food. _"I'd love to go with you I love Moroccan food, but how did you get reservations the place is supposed to be pact till august?" Coop grinned "I Helped the owner meet his wife and this is his way of repaying me." I smiled "That's nice of him." "Yeah well I'll let you get back to your sisters. "Coop said and was about to flash out when Piper walked in and asked. "Could you wait a minute I want to talk to you Coop." I grinned I know what's coming. Coop leaned down to whisper to me. "Should I be afraid?" I giggled "A little." With that I left them to Talk.

**Pipers POV**

Phoebe walked back to the conservatory. I look at Coop for a minute. "Ok Coop I can tell you're a good guy but Phoebes been hurt a lot so I'm warning you now hurt her and I will blow you up any questions?" Coop looked shocked at fist then sighed. "I know she's been hurt I saw it all when I took her back to visit past loves. If I ever hurt her like that I won't stop you from blowing me up because I would deserve it." I smiled "I'm glad we have an understanding. See you later Coop it was nice chatting with you." He smiled "It was good talking to you to Piper."*****Flash*I went back into the conservatory to see a grinning Paige and a worried Phoebe. "Don't worry Phoebe he's fine and we have an understanding." She sighed then grinned and said "He's a good man you know." I smiled "I know."


	2. Ch2 Apologies

Family Unknown

Chapter 2: Apologies

Wednesday October 7, 2006 Evening

**BTV Faith P.O.V**

"Ow! Son of a bitch! Dame doc that hurt_._" I looked at the doctor to see her smiling. "I supposed two bruised ribs would hurt quite a bit . your actually really lucky you only have such minimal injures. With the amount of damage done to Sunnydale from that earthquake your injures could have been a lot worse." Doctor Rodriguez said. I smiled _So that's the cover story I can roll with that._ "Yeah doc it was a pretty big earthquake I'm glad we got everyone out of there though. Are we done here yet doc?" I asked. Doctor Rodriguez rolled her eyes and asked "You don't like hospitals much do you ?" I looked at the doc and replied "No doc can't say I do like them bad experiences and all. So we done or what doc?" Dr. Rodriguez smiled and replied "Yes we are done Mrs. Lehan." I got off the table and when I reached the door I smiled at the doctor and said "Thanks doc and don't take this the wrong way but I hope I never see you again." And with that I left the room.

I walked down the hall to the waiting room to see who else was done. I turned into the Waiting room and saw that all the original Scooby's were done. Giles was the first one to notice me in the door way. "Hello Faith how did it go?" he asked. The others turned to me waiting to hear the verdict. "It went ok two bruised ribs, a black eye, and a busted lip." I replied. Giles looked concerned "Perhaps you should sit down your ribs must be hurting." Giles gesture to the chair next to him. "No that's alright G-man I'm ok the doc gave me some pain medication. I'm going to head out side to smoke a cigarette. I'll be back in a bit." I turned to leave and started walking to the exit. I could feel that Buffy was following me. Once outside I went to a bench and sat down. Buffy looked at the street then at me like she was waiting for an invitation to come sit next to me so I patted the space next to me. Buffy came over and sat down. I took out my pack of cigarettes and pulled one out. Buffy gestured to my packed and asked "Can I bum one?" I pulled out another cigarette And said "I didn't know you smoked B." Buffy took the cigarette and replied "I used to but I haven't in a while but after day like today I just need one." I smiled "I know what you mean B." I lit my cigarette and handed the lighter to Buffy. She lit her cigarette took a drag, and handed the lighter back.

We just sat there and smoked for a bit, but half way through the cigarette Buffy started looking at me then turning away like she wanted to say something but didn't know how. "Just spit it out B I know you wanna say something." I smiled as she blushed. Buffy took a deep breath and started to speak "Listen Faith I want to apologize for everything that happened back then. For making you feel like an outsider instead of making you welcome. For making you feel like second best when in all honesty you have always been me equal. I'm sorry for letting you take all the blame for the deputy mayor incident when I was just as guilty, and then for acting so self-righteous after. I should have understood what you were feeling, and I should have been there for you instead of condemning you." Buffy started to cry and I was shocked.

_How long has she been holding this in?_ Buffy continued speaking "The thing I regret most is stabbing you Faith god I'm so sorry. I still have nightmares about that day feeling your blood poor onto my hand watching you fall. I hate myself for hurting you so much, and it makes me sick knowing I have your blood on my hands. When you woke up I wanted to find you and apologies but I was too scared to confront you in that way. Then when I saw you in LA I chickened out again and treated you like shit again. I'm so sorry Faith could you ever find it in you to forgive me?" By now Buffy was sobbing I didn't know what to do so I just took her hand. Buffy looked at my hand then at me._ I guess it's my turn to talk. Crap I'm not good at this. _"It's ok B I understand when I arrived you felt threatened I didn't understand then but I do now. I glad to know you see me as an equal that has always bothered me. As for the deputy mayor incident your right we were both to blame, but I'm the one that killed him so it's understandable that everyone blamed me. As for being self-righteous you wouldn't be you if you didn't act that way. It's understandable that you didn't understand how I felt at the time we were both freaking out, and as for helping me I didn't want to be helped. As for stabbing me well I'm not going to lie it hurt not only physically, emotionally, and mentally as well. I was out of control though and needed to be stopped you did the only that would have stopped me at the time. We were both to even in strength and fighting skill for you to have captured me." I took a breath then continued.

"When I woke up I wanted to forgive you and the others but I was just too angry and hurt. Honestly on my way to LA I admit to going a little insane but seeing you and talking to Angel helped. I wasn't ready back then to forgive you but I am now. The past is the past let's start again from here and leave it behind what do you say B. Can you forgive me for all the things I did to you all well?" I looked at Buffy then she had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She stood up and cupped my face with her free hand and replied "I forgave you the moment I saw you lying in that hospital bed. I would like to start over from here." Buffy let go of my hand and face. She stuck out her hand and said "Hi I'm Buffy Summers." I laughed, stood and took her hand "Hey I'm Faith Lehan It's a pleasure to meet you Buffy." We stared at each other for a moment then busted out laughing.

Once we got our laughter under control Buffy said "I'm glad you accepted my apology I thought I was going to have to make you." I looked at her and asked "What would you have done beat me till I accepted?" she gave me a wry smile and said "No Faith a beating wasn't what I had in mind." With that said Buffy put out her cigarette and walked inside while I sat there stunned._ What was with that smile if I didn't know any better I would swear Buffy was flirting with me. Yeah right Lehan wishful thinking._ I finished my cigarette and started walking back to the waiting room. When I got there I looked around and almost all the girls were done. I looked for a seat and the only one was next to Buffy. "Hey B mind if I sit here?" I asked. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and said "Sure Faith I don't mind." So I sat down and she went back to reading her magazine. I remembered that Principal Wood was still in surgery so I decided to ask Giles if he knew anything.

"Hey G-man have you heard anything about Principal Wood?" Giles looked up from the paper he was reading and shook his head and said "I'm afraid I have not but it's been nearly three hours so we should hear something soon." Just as he said that a doctor walked in. "Hello I'm doctor Tobak I'm looking for those here for a Mr. Wood?" Giles stood up and answered the doctor. "That would be us" Me and the Scooby's stood up and walked into the hallway with the doctor. Dr. Tobak looked at us and then started talking. "When Mr. Wood came into the hospital he had already lost a lot of blood we took him into surgery to try to fix the damage done but we were unable to fix the problem in time. I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Wood died on the operating table." We were all shocked. Giles thanked the doctor and then walked over to me. He put his hand on my shoulder and asked "Are you ok Faith I know you and Principal Wood were close?" I was hurt and as always when I'm upset I got defensive so when I replied it was harsh. "Yeah I'm fine it's not like I cared he was just a good fuck is all." The others looked shocked well everyone but Buffy.

I looked away from them. Buffy came up and put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around. At this point I couldn't hold it in the tears started coming out. Buffy took me in her arms and said "It's ok to cry Faith we won't think your weak I promise." Those were the words I needed to here I started balling my eyes out and muttering "He promised to show me." Buffy just held me and let me cry for the man that gave me hope. The others went back into the waiting room to give us some privacy. When I finally calmed down Buffy pulled back looked into my eyes and asked "Are you ok now faith?" I gave her a weak smile and said "No B I'm not ok but I will be. Sorry I cried all over you." I looked down embarrassed. Buffy put her finger under my chin and made me look at her "Never apologies' for showing your feelings Faith that's what friends are for to catch you when you fall and to be there when you need a shoulder to cry on. I wasn't much of a friend to you before but I want to be now. I'm here for you Faith whenever you need me ok." I looked at Buffy and could see the sincerity of her words in her eyes. "Thanks B I can't promise I'll become an open book but I'll try to let you and the others in if they even want me to try." As I said this buffy gave me a smile and said "That's all can ask for Faith. As for the others I don't know. You will have to speak to them and see what happens. Should we go back inside and sit or do you wanna go smoke?" I thought about it for a moment "Let's go back in and sit I kinda wanna be here when everyone gets back so they don't have to come find us." Buffy smiled and we walked back into the waiting room and took the seat's we had vacated.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know Giles is waking me up. I rub my eyes trying to wake up "Hey G-man how long have I been out?" I asked. Giles smiled at me and replied "You haven't been out long only about an hour. I'm sorry to wake you but I thought you would like to know we got some hotel rooms not too far from here." I yawned and stretched. "Sounds good G-man we heading over there now?" I asked. "Yes we will head out as soon as I wake Buffy." He said. I stopped him saying "Wait G-man don't wake her I'll carry her to the bus." Giles looked a little concerned "Are you sure you should do that with your bruised ribs?" he asked. "Don't worry about it G-man I'm ok there almost healed already." I replied. "Well alright them Faith if you're sure." Giles conceded. I bent down to pick Buffy up. _Huh she's lighter than I remember. _We start walking out of the hospital and toward the bus when Buffy started to stir "mmm Faith? What are you doing? Where we going?" she asked still half asleep. I smiled at her and said "Hey B its ok I'm carrying you to the bus Giles got some hotel rooms." Buffy smiled and said "Kay" before falling back to sleep.

We reached the bus and everyone filed in. when I got in I placed Buffy in the seat her head against the window. Giles decided he'd drive this time so I sat next to Buffy. As we were going Buffy turned and laid her head on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do so I just left her there. When we got to the Hotel I let everyone get off first then I gently moved Buffy's head back to the window so I could go see what Giles had in mind for room assignments so I could just take Buffy up to her room. I left the bus and saw Giles headed to the front desk to get the room keys. I went and stood next to Willow and Xander. When Giles returned with the key's he said "I'm sorry but we only had enough money to get enough room's to share. The men will be sleeping in one room the rest of you may divide into two's and come get your key." Thought Willow would want to room with Buffy, but she decided to room with Kennedy. So it looks like me and Buffy will be sharing a room. I grabbed the key from Giles and went to get Buffy. Once on the bus I bent down and picked her up. This time she didn't stir as I walked us to our room. When we reached the room I realized that I needed help opening the door. Luckily Xander was right behind us and noticed my dilemma. "Need a help opening the door?" He asked. I looked at him and replied "if you don't mind?" Xander grabbed the key from my hand and opened the door for me. "Thank you Xander." He smiled and continued on to his own room. Once inside the room I notice there was only one bed. _I hope Buffy doesn't mind sharing._ I went and laid Buffy down, and removed her shoes and socks. I pulled the covers over her and went to the other side of the bed. I sat and removed my boots and lay down. When I got comfortable I felt Buffy move and wrap her arm around my waist and rest her head on my chest. I felt my heart beat a little faster as she snuggled into me. _Aww man what should I do should I move her. I don't want to wake her though. _I decided to leave her where she was, and fell asleep like that.


End file.
